undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 13: The Blade
This is the thirteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 29 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Dave was walking to Father Adam's office to discuss plans with the Church of the Chosen Ones. Adam: How should we attack the hotel group. They'll pay for killing my wife! Samson: How about we take them here and force them to kill themselves? Adam: Not a bad idea. Dave: How about we cut off their supply route and starve them to death. Adam: Even better. They'll go to hell for not opening their eyes to God. *Outside, Craig is commanding people to kill themselves. Craig: How about let's all go to heaven. Unnamed mom: Don't take me away from my son. Please! Craig: Grab this gun, and shoot yourself in the head. Unnamed mom: You can't do this! *cries* Craig: Kill yourself or I'll kill you! *The unnamed mother shoots herself in the head. Many other people kill themselves. One man refuses. Dominic: No. No way am I killing myself. Craig: Go back to you cell! You're clearly not opening your eyes to God. *Dominic was sent back to his cell. *'Day 30 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *A panicked Dominic is sitting in his cell when Dave opens the door. Dominic: Don't hurt me! Dave: I didn't come to hurt you. I wanted to talk to you. Dominic: About what? Dave: About a lot of things. First of all, I'm doubting my position in this church, if I can even call it that. Dominic: Yes. Dave: I'm also seeing a lot of death here and I think I might go insane if I stay here any longer. Dominic: Please get me out of this human slaughterhouse! Dave: I will. Dominic: Don't you have people who miss you? Dave: *Has flashes in his mind of the good memories of his group* Yes. I'm breaking you out of here. Dominic: I've waited for someone to say that for a month! *Dave and Dominic are trying to walk past the guards when someone shows up. Adrien: I see you're breaking him out, Dave. I knew you were not messed up like these people. Dave: I know. I don't wanna be associated with these lunatics who turn Christianity from a religion of love into a religion of death and despair. Adrien: I know. Dave: Aren't you dead? Adrien: No, they forced me to fake my death so your group wouldn't break me out. Dave: I see. Dominic: They're obsessed with following God so they view leaving the Church as leaving God. *They maneuver past the security guards and out of the prison. Adrien: I'm glad to be out of that hellhole. Dominic: I second that. *The group arrives at the hotel. Lucas and Amy: Dave! *both hug Dave* Dave: I missed you little guys. Dominic: I haven't seen a happy kid in so long. Lane: I thought you were dead, Adrien! Adrien: I'm glad I'm alive and in a safe place. Olivia: Not as safe as you hoped it would. Jessica: I'm just glad you're back, Dave! Stephen: I knew you still had a heart, Dave! Jacob: I second that. *Back at the church, Craig opens Dominic's cell only to find it empty. Craig: He escaped! Adam: Where's Dave?! Craig: He must have helped Dominic escape. Adam: As payback, we are excommunicating Dave from our church. We are also carrying out our plan to starve the group by cutting off all their supply routes. Craig: I love it! Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic Deaths Various unnamed people. Letter Hacks Similar to the Letter Hacks featured in the Walking Dead comic series, I am going to share info with you about the world of In The End and deleted scenes from the series. *Ryan was originally planned to die in Chapter 8, not Chapter 6. *Chapter 7 was originally titled "Revenant". *Amy was originally planned to die in Chapter 11. *Dave was never actually brainwashed by the Church. He was converted to their faith and he went along with it because he didn't want to end up like the prisoners. Seeing so much death caused him to want to leave. *This isn't the last chapter without any named character deaths. *Craig was originally planned to die in Chapter 12, not Eve. *Amy and Lucas were originally planned to fight Eve in Chapter 12, not Kelly. *Jacob and Hailey were originally planned to return in Chapter 15 instead of Chapter 12. *We'll be seeing more of the undead in the future issues. I haven't been showing them too much because there is a much bigger threat that the group needs to deal with (The Church of the Chosen Ones). *Zombies lack the intelligence of the humans and if left unkilled they will eventually decay like a normal corpse. *Children can be infected by the plague, but it is highly unlikely we'll ever see an undead child. Trivia *First appearance of Dominic. *This is the fourth chapter without named character deaths, following A New Dawn, Lost & Found, and Crashed. **This is also the first odd-numbered issue without any named character deaths. *This is the first chapter dedicated to developing an antagonistic group. Category:In The End Chapters